Thresh's Death
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: What I think happened the night Thresh died. COMPLETELY REWRITTEN!


**After realizing that the old story I wrote had only 485 words and, well, was terrible, I decided to completely re write it. So here's my second take on how Thresh died. **

I sprinted across the field, soaking wet and out of rain poured down onto the grass, making everything a bleak grey. I thought the weather reflected my mood really well. All I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. Maybe go someplace where I could make everything disapear. The games, the president, the starving districts, all of it. But I wasn't going to lie to myself. I knew that there wasn't a place like that, and if there was, I would be dead long before I could reach it. So I kept running. Partly because of fear, partly because of the instinct to survive.

I knew Cato would eventually catch up with me. I had his backpack, so why wouldn't he? When he did show up, he wouldn't have an easy fight though. If he was going down, Cato would surely have something to remember him by. A broken arm maybe, or a black eye. Whatever it was, it would definitly slow him down with the next person he fought. After himself, Cato would probably go after Katniss. If he could manage to kill her, he would be the victor. Katniss and himself were the only ones that stood in his if he died, he much rathered Katniss to be the victor rather than Cato, who would probably abuse all the money and fame that would be awarded to him.

I had assumed the Petta was dead or deathly sick by now. I had overheard that he had gotten stabbed in the leg with a sword. If it had pierced a major vein, there wouldbeno use in saving him. He would have lost too much blood. Unless the item in Katniss' backpack held something tha tcould save him, he would be gone. I had been so lost in thought, I hadn't noticed Cato sneaking up behind me.

" Give me my backpack!" he screamed, holding a wicked sword in hisleft hand and a dagger in the other. His hair was matted with rain and blood. His face was scratched down his left eye, and his eyes were that of a mad mans. They held a certain lunacy in them, that scared me down to my very bieng. I briefly wondered if that's how everyones eyes looked when they got of of the games. That all the death they witnessed was too much to bear and they just slowly went insane.

Cato's clothes were torn, and a few daggers were hanging off of his belt loop. I decided to answer his question, trying to prolong the fight ahead. I knew that the cameras were trained on us. The capitol wanted a fight, and I was determined to give them the opposite. " What if I don't ?" I ask.

"Your death will be that much more painful." He calmly replies. I was surprised that he went from screaming at me to being perfectly calm. Somehow it made him that much more terrifying. I shake me head, signaling that I won't go down without a fight. I prayed that my strength would give me an advantage, because the only weapon I had was a two foot sword with a six inch handle. Thunder cracked overhead, and the rain started pour even people at the Capitol were getting anxious. I wiped the water from my eyes, and pulled it out of my belt loop.

" So that's your choice then? Fine by me." Cato replies as he charges towards me. I get into a definsive stance, and brace for the pain that is to come.

When he gets within range, Cato slices the air with his sword, aiming for my head. I step back, and try to reach out and try to stab him in the stomach, but I'm way too slow. His speed outmatches my strength, and he delivers a punch to my elbow. I feel it snap, and I scream out in pain. My sword clatters several feet away, and I fall to my knees as he kicks me in the back of my head. He smirks as he watches me.

" I thought you'd put up more of a fight than that. Pity." He grasps his sword above hishead, and brings it down in a deadly arc. I decide to lie there, and let this nightmare end. The sword is halfway to me when something clicks. What I'm guessing was the instinct to survive, brings me to roll to the side. Cato's sword crashes into the rain soaked earth. For a split second he looks confused.

" What?" Is all he can manage before I deliver a devastating punch to his right eye. He reels back in pain and shock. Cato brings his fingers upo to the wound, and discovers that it's bleeding heavily. I feel a bit disapointedthat it didn't damage his eye, but it did leave a pretty nasty cut under his eye. He looks up at me. "Moron!" he spat. "You are _so_ going to regret that." He was right, I probably would when the time came. But I did feel good that I had given him a black eye.

He ran towards me, screaming. I held my fists up, now my only means of protection, since my sword had been lost several minutes ago. I knew that this would probably be my last stand. I held my head high and defaince shone clearly in my eyes. I didn't want to be controlled by the capitol, so I offered the most resistance I could.

Cato screamed as he swung his sword, hitting my directly in the ribs. I cried out as I felt my ribs snap. He pulled away, and once again watched as I sank helplessly to my knees. I grasped the cut, trying to stop the blood loss. My efforts were futile, and I started to get dizzy. I collapsed onto the ground, now more mud than dirt. Cato laughed maliciously, as stood at my side. " That would have been so much easier if you had just given me the backback." He said. " I amy have even stabbed you in the heart so death would have been almost instant. You of course would have had to experience blinding pain though." Cato grabs the backpack and slings it across his shoulder.

"Nice knowing you." He calls as he walks off into the rain, back to his camp. I turn my head towards the sky and close my eyes.

I don't even feel the dizzyness or pain anymore, my body feels numb. I think back to my family, and wondering what theyr'e doing right now. They were probably crying, watching me die had to be tramatizing for them. I kinda felt bad about making it this far into the games. It gave them hope that just maybe, I would win and come back to them. But deep inside, they knew the truth. I wasn't going to come back. I was just a teenager, with no skill in weapons.

I also felt bad for Rue's family. She had'nt been a close friend of mine,but we had known eachother, and grown up working in the fields together. When I had heard her name called, I immediatly hoped someone older would volunteer, as bad as that sounds. She had only been twelve, she stood less of a chance than I had survived, I would have donated a lot of the money I recieved to her family. They deserved it just as much as everybody else.

I could feel my heartbeat slow, and I knew my life was nearing an end. I took a deep breath as I mentally said, _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough_. Before everything went black.

**I think that was A LOT better than the other one, don't you? But that was also my first fanfiction, and was written a year and a half ago. This one was also more dark. I think I did a pretty decent job for writing it in twodays too. It's also almos triple the length of the old story ^.^ REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
